


Treat Me Well

by Smooty



Series: 2Doc NSFW One-Shots [5]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Pet Play, Tails and Ears, bottom!2d, top!murdoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smooty/pseuds/Smooty
Summary: They had a list. Surprisingly it had been Murdoc to suggest, and find a--startlingly complete--list of kinks and fetishes for them to go through together. 2D thought it was stupid, he had two very few hang-ups in the bedroom and he didn’t see the point of going over them all. But Murdoc had persisted.





	Treat Me Well

They had a list. Surprisingly it had been Murdoc to suggest, and find a--startlingly complete--list of kinks and fetishes for them to go through together. 2D thought it was stupid, he had two very few hang-ups in the bedroom and he didn’t see the point of going over them all. But Murdoc had persisted.

That brought them to today. Murdoc was sprawled out on 2D’s bed, pencil between his teeth, reading out kink after kink.

“Hmm, bondage?”

“Yes, Muds,” 2D drawled, getting a little fed up with this whole situation. “And whatever the next one is yes to that too.” So far he’d only said no to knifeplay and choking--on him, at least.  “I told you already, there’s nothing on this list that I won’t at least try once.” Murdoc huffed and turned back to the sheet.

“Pet play,” he read, already moving to check the box. 2D raised an eyebrow.

“What, like, dressing up as a dog?” he sniggered, taking a sip from his soda. Murdoc shrugged.

“Some people like it,” he answered, moving on to the next thing on the list. 2D wasn’t really listening though, bored with the entire exercise. Hopefully, the bassist would give up soon so they could get on to the actual fucking part.

The thought wouldn’t leave him alone. Even when he’d been plowing Murdoc into the mattress earlier, his mind kept wandering back to the list. The stuff on there had all been standard things he’d done or seen done. Some of them were even things he knew he liked. But he just couldn't get one of the options out of his head. He found himself Googling pet play, watching videos of people dressed up like puppies and kittens being fawned over and pampered.

He was hooked.

Something about the way the dom’s caressed and comforted the kittens made his stomach clench in a good way. He found himself browsing websites full of collars and fuzzy ears, cursor hovering over the ‘Buy Now’ button. Murdoc had checked it off the list as OK, so there was no reason to feel embarrassed about. Still, he hesitated.

Weeks went by and eventually, 2D forgot about it. Or convinced himself he forgot about it, anyway. He and Murdoc’s sex life was great, why throw a wrench into things trying out new kinks when their relationship was still so fresh. Just a month ago they weren’t on speaking terms and Murdoc was locked up. He didn’t want to risk his newfound happiness being overly needy in bed.

“Hey D.” Murdoc’s voice drifted over from the doorway to the living room. 2D was sat in front of the TV, beer in hand, some random movie on TV. The bassist was fidgeting with his inverted cross, something he only did when he was nervous or upset.

“Muds,” he acknowledged, letting his gaze flit from the bassist back to the screen.

“I uh, I got you somethin’ but you need to come open it in my room,” Murdoc rushed out in one long breath. Now, 2D’s interest was piqued.

“Oh? You got me somethin’?” He smiled a little, setting the beer down.

He followed Murdoc out of the living room and upstairs to his bedroom. They walked into the bedroom and Murdoc closed the door, locking it behind him. On the bed was a large package in the regular nondescript brown box. “Go ahead, open it.”

“It’s not like, a box of snakes or somethin’ is it?” 2D joked. Murdoc laughed nervously. 2D sat on the edge of the bed and opened the box, which had been kindly pre-cut open for him. Inside were a few tissue covered items, which he picked through before choosing one to hold up.

“What’s this then?” Stuart asked, tossing the paper to the side. In his hands was a hairband of some sort, with two soft, fuzzy cat ears on top. Immediately, his mouth went dry and he reached back into the box, pulling out a cat tail (the butt plug kind because of course Murdoc would get the dirtiest possible option), a monogrammed leather collar with “2D” embossed into it, and a leash.

“You lent me your laptop the other day,” Murdoc explained, coming to sit down beside the singer. He leaned in close to whisper into 2D’s ear. “You’ve been lookin’ at this stuff an awful lot according to your browser history.”

“That’s private Muds!” 2D squeaked, fingering the leather. His heart was pounding so hard he was worried Murdoc could hear it. Even if he couldn’t the singer was sweating and blushing, a sure sign that he liked the gifts very much.

“S’not my fault you don’t know how to use a private browser, D.” Murdoc leaned over and took the collar from him, running his fingers over the monogram. “D’you like it?”

2D wiggled in his seat, partly from excitement and partly from embarrassment. “I do...”

The smile on Murdoc’s face was lecherous. “Good. I wasn’t sure which to get but then I thought about you,” he held the collar up to the singer's throat, “under me, with those cute little kitten ears and I couldn’t resist.”

“Muds…” 2D whined a little. Murdoc used his free hand to grasp his chin in his hand, turning 2D’s face to his own.

“Can I put this on you D?” he asked, breath teasing against Stu’s lips. The singer nodded, and moments later he felt the leather tighten around his throat and clip in place, not too tight but close enough to be a constant reminder against his skin. He gulped and Murdoc watched his throat move with a hungry stare.

“An’ the rest?” Murdoc asked, reaching behind him for the tail and ears. Again, 2D nodded, eagerly ducking his head for Murdoc could position the ears. They were blue and matched his hair perfectly and he wished he could see himself.

“You’ve gotta get undressed for the tail, love,” Murdoc said, toying with the hem of Stuart’s trousers. 2D didn’t waste any time ripping his t-shirt over his head and dropping his trousers to the floor. His hands trembled as he stepped out of his pants, completely bare save for the collar and blush on his cheeks.

Murdoc motioned for him to get on the bed so he did, his chest and stomach warm against the sheets. The position wasn’t exactly sexy, and the foreplay almost non-existent but he still felt the beginnings of arousal in his gut.

“Mmm, look at you my pretty little Kitty-Cat,” Murdoc murmured, running his hands over Stu’s bare arse. “Satan I knew you’d look good like this but I never imagined…”

“Murdoc~” 2D moaned, arching back into the bassist’s touch. He was rewarded with a warm chuckle and the feeling of cold wetness at his entrance.

“Shhh Kitten, let Murdoc take care of you.” One finger breached his entrance with a practised touch. It only made him want more and he made his needs know with low moans and whines aimed at exciting the Satanist. “Don’t rush this, Kitten. Or are you too greedy to wait? Are you a naughty Kitty Stu?”

He didn’t give 2D a chance to answer, instead adding a second finger and crooking them in just the right way. The singer squirmed and moaned.

“You love bein’ filled up, don’t you Dents?” Murdoc asked, stopping the motion of his hand too soon for Stu’s liking. The younger grunted at the loss, turning his head to cast Murdoc a glare when he realized the bassist was now holding the tail and plug. The tail was also blue with black stripes. 2D wanted it in him.

“I do, please give it to me,” he panted. Murdoc smirked but complied, easing the plug in slowly. 2D felt the stretch and burn as the tapered end worked inside him, and then the relief of being full. Not to mention the soft caress of synthetic hair against his ass and thighs.

“Sweet Satant D,” Murdoc said, once again running his hands over the curve of 2D’s ass. “D’you want to see yourself?”

“Please!” 2D gasped, turning to face the bassist. Murdoc nodded his head to the corner of the room where a foggy old standing mirror stood. Murdoc must have picked it up recently because 2D didn’t recognize it. He didn’t really think very hard about it though as he stumbled up to the glass and looked himself over. The sight took his breath away.

The colour match on the fur really was spot on. He reached one hand up to the ears and the other down to the tail, feeling the softness. The collar really tied the whole thing together too, complementing his pale skin and long neck. He was so caught up in admiring himself that he didn’t feel Murdoc come up behind him and wrap his arms around his waist until the last second.

“You look beautiful, KItten,” he praised, one calloused hand wandering down to take a hold of Stu’s hard prick. The singer keened and bucked his hips forward into the rough grip, then back into Murdoc’s lap. He braced a hand against the mirror and looked down, his attention torn between the sight or himself and the sight of Murdoc’s hand wrapped around his most sensitive place.

“Are you going to come for me Pet?” 2D choaked on a moan at that, so close to the edge it burned. “Be a good Kitten for me and come all over my hand.”

The words burned hot through 2D’s veins, running straight to his dick as it pulsed in Murdoc’s hand. His knees felt weak and he began to sag in Murdoc’s grip before the smaller hoisted him up. “Good boy, Stu. But you made a big mess, why don’t you clean it up?”

The bassist held his come-covered fingers up to 2D’s mouth. He didn’t hesitate, immediately cleaning the come from the other’s skin with little kitten-licks. Murdoc groaned.

“Mmm, wouldn’t mind feeling that tongue of yours somewhere else, Pet,” he hinted. 2D felt loose and fuzzy, and he happily fell to his knees, turning around to nuzzle at Murdoc’s trousers. “That’s it, what a good Kitty-Cat you’re being for me.”

The bassist didn’t take long to come. 2D gave it his all, whining and slobbering all over the other’s dick like he knew Murdoc liked. It helped that every time he did something the Satanist really liked he’d call him his Pet, his Kitten, and that made 2D want to try even harder. Eventually, Murdoc came with a groan and Stu swallowed it all, pulling back and panting.

“Ohh that was amazin’,” Murdoc praised, running his hands through the singer's hair and scratching him behind the ears. 2D practically purred, nuzzling up against the other’s thighs.

“Thank for the gift Muds, I love it.” 2D’s knees cracked as Murdoc helped him to his feet.

“I’m glad, because uh, I’ve got some more stuff on the way.” 2D raise this brow at the other’s blush.

“Other stuff?”

Murdoc ran his clean hand through his hair, the blush spreading down his neck and chest. “Well, I didn’t think it was fair, just you gettin’ new stuff…” 2D’s expression changed to one of glee.

“Aw, Muds. D’you want to be my lil’Puppy?”

“Shut up, and kiss me, idiot.”


End file.
